Anatomies: RobRae Edition
by RavenShadows2012
Summary: Our favorite birds describing each other's anatomies. Idea inspired by TheMaskedShuppeteer.


_Anatomies: RobinxRaven edition_

__Author's Notes: Just a lil notice. It's an edited, Rob/Rae version of "Anatomies: An awkward little ficlet" by TheMaskedShuppeteer. I made it as different as possible, but when I read it I was all, "OMG. THIS WOULD FIT ROBIN AND RAE-RAE." So most of the credit goes to TheMaskedShuppeteer. :3 **(Robin: This was _extremely_ awkward...)**

****Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, or this idea. I merely changed it.

RxR RxR RxR RxR RxR RxR RxR

Part 1: Raven as depicted by Richard Grayson.

**Hair**

It's... Purple? Maybe amethyst? It's got a nice sheen to it, too. And it's short. I like how the back is shorter than the front.

... Wuzzat? Do I wanna run my fingers through it? -coughs- I, uh... Wouldn't wanna mess it up...

**Eyes**

They're purple too. Sorta darker than her hair. They're also a tad sparkly. And kinda big.

... And kinda pretty...

... HOLY FRIJOLES!

**Eyebrows**

They're eyebrows. What's to say? That they're also purple? (Why is there so much purple on this girl?) And I guess maybe somewhat on the thick-ish side...? Anyways she always has them in a look that says "Touch me and you're dead", but then again maybe it's only toward Beast Boy. And occasionally Starfire.

**Cheeks**

Um... Pale?

... What? Caress? -blushes-

**Nose**

Same with the eyebrows, what's there to say?

**Lips**

Okay, these are getting just plain uncomfortable! I have my rights!

... You'll pay me how much? Double? Are you kidding me? ... Well, okay I guess...

Raven's lips... I guess I'll start by saying that they're not full, but not too thin either. Sorta in between. They're pale, like her skin, but slightly paler. They're always in a straight line, but on those rare occasions when she smiles... Wow. I've never seen such a beautiful smile in my life. And they look... Soft. Like velvet. Huh. I wonder how they feel...

... Say anything and I've got a birdarang with your name on it.

**Chin**

It's thin. Nothing else to it.

**Neck**

-turns dark red- I don't think "hickey" is the most appropriate word, here...

**Body**

! I draw the line here! I refuse to say anything more!

... Triple? Are you that desperate? ... Oh, don't give me those big puppy-dog eyes. GAH! Okay, alright! You're worse than Beast Boy!

-clears throat awkwardly- W-well uh... It's... Thin...? And shapely? And pale... But, she does seem to glow at night. Okay I admit, she has a very attractive body. Well, okay, I'll be honest here. She has a very sexy body. I mean, she's got the nicest curves I've ever laid my eyes on. And that ass! It's like you could just bounce a quarter off it! And speaking of firm-

... GOOD GOD WHAT AM I SAYING?! -slaps self-

RxR RxR RxR RxR RxR RxR RxR

_Part 2: Robin as depicted by Raven Roth._

**Hair**

It's black and spiky.

... What, that not what you wanted me to say? Well I don't see a script around here, do you?

... I thought not.

**Eyes**

How lovely, a script.

Whatever. -ahem- "His eyes are the most stunning shade of blue ever to be seen by man. They're quite like the vast skies of a summer day, yet also stormy and incomprehensible like the deepest waters. They shine more brilliantly than the stars in the sky and are a thousand times more beautiful. I would and could happily drown myself in those erotic pools of-"

... Robin has blue eyes?

**Eyebrows**

I don't know because of that damn mask of his.

Oh looky, another script. I cannot contain my joy.

"They are so roughly arched, yet boisterous and almost childlike. I would love to-"

**Cheeks**

I don't even care anymore. Give it to me. -snatches script and clears throat angrily-

"Skin so soft to the touch and tan as  
sand, yet a delicate pink when I lean over and brush my li-"

... Azerath... Metrion... Zinthos...

**Nose**

It's a nose.

...What else can you say? That's right; nothing. Because its a nose.

**Lips**

I simply refuse to comment on this. -blushing-

**Chin**

What the hell? Like a nose, there is absolutely nothing to say.

**Neck**

You're going to pay me double if I say this entire script?

... Triple. Take it or leave it.

... -smirk-

"It arches gracefully like a swan's. It's golden expanse seems to stretch for miles and miles and I would give anything to run my hands over the smooth skin. But even more, I would love to..." -ahem- "nip and-"

-cough-

"-lick... my way up as I tenderly ki-"

**Body**

That's enough! AZERATH METRION ZINTHOS!

-Ka-BOOM!-

RxR RxR RxR RxR RxR RxR RxR


End file.
